


The Delivery

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sneaks his way back into Mulder's apartment, and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in the 1990s. Please be kind!

Alex Krycek entered Fox Mulder's apartment building, careful to stay within the safety of the shadows. He knew this place well, having come here several times when he was Mulder's partner, and even more when he was monitoring Mulder for his former boss. The paint on the walls, the carpet that lined the hall, and the smell of the building brought back feelings in him. Most were just a familiarity, though some were feelings of desire. Sure, he had been interested in Mulder. But his life with Brian Pendrell, during his time as Mulder's partner in the Bureau, was all that he needed. That is, until Brian tossed him aside for the chance at being with Mulder's partner, Scully. Alex's memories of his life with Brian, which had put a smile on his face, transformed to that of betrayal at the thought.

Krycek took a mental step back, put all of these thoughts out of his head, and concentrated on his mission. Sure, Mulder would be surprised to see him, but he had to meet with him. Alex had important information for him -information that would help the now-ailing Scully. He'd learned of her condition through one of his contacts in DC, and felt compelled to help. After all, it was something he had to do. It couldn't make up for the loss of her sister, in which he had taken part, but at least he could help prevent Scully's death. And, so what if Mulder was surprised. Besides the information Alex had to offer, he also had a little matter of personal payback to give to Mulder.

As he approached the door, he could hear Mulder speaking to someone -someone he couldn't place and hadn't counted on. "Who could he be in there with?" Alex asked himself. "I saw him enter alone." Krycek put his ear to the door, careful to make no noise, and listened in to the muffled conversation inside. 

"...yeah, and can I get a six-pack of coke with that? Yeah, a large combo, extra cheese, no bell peppers, and a six-pack of coke. Cash. Yeah. Thanks."

Alex heard a beep and realized this was the sound of Mulder's phone being turned off. "So, hungry Mulder?" he laughed to himself. "Well, I'm sure you'll like this pizza." And with that, Krycek left the apartment door, and slipped back into the shadows. 

\---

The brunette driver pulled up to the building, cursing her Corolla as she did so. "You stupid thing! I'm taking you back to that damn mechanic, and hope that he finds that friggin' rattle before I go deaf." As she pulled the key from the ignition, she leaned over to grab the food and drink, only to be stopped by her wayward seatbelt. "AARGH! That's IT! Tomorrow, I'm sending you over a cliff myself!" With a quick snap, she released the seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Her eyes glanced over the apartment number, then up to glare at her source of most recent aggravation. With a quick kick, she turned and headed up to make the delivery.

As she approached the building, a dark haired man seemed to slide out from the darkness and into her path. His deep green eyes greeted her, and were joined by a smiling face. "Good, you're here... I'm starving" he said to her.

"Hello... You, um," she glanced at her delivery slip "Mulder? Apartment 42?" 

"Yeah, that's me. I just decided to take a little walk. Glad I ran into you. How much I owe you?"

Handing the food to him, she said, "It's $15.42. Or, I'll give it to ya for free if you have a baseball bat I can borrow for a few minutes so I can have a little heart to heart with my car over there."

Her customer laughed, his green eyes twinkling like the stars they stood under. "Good one." Alex put the box and sodas down on the nearby steps, then searched his pockets and pulled out a wad of bills. "Here you go," he said, handing her a twenty, "and keep the change."

Her eyes smiled at this. "Thanks, guy! First decent tip I've gotten all night. Damn cheap bastards in this neighborhood, for the most part. Thanks!" With that, she turned and headed back to her car. 

"Oh, hey! Um, how much for the hat?" he asked, his question greeted with a most curious look. "I'd really like to buy that hat from you." When her look continued unabated, he added, "I've always wanted one."

"Yeah right," she commented back. "I come back to the store without any part of my uniform, and my boss docks my salary ten bucks."

Krycek pulled out two more twenties out of his pocket and handed them to her, then removed the hat and perched it atop his head. "Thanks!"

"For an extra twenty, you can have the car, too!" 

"Sorry... No need. But thanks for this!" and he waved his new prize at her. With that, Krycek turned and walked up the stairs to Mulder's apartment.

\-----

The knock on the door brought Mulder back to reality. After twelve grueling hours at the office, he decided to finish his paperwork at home, rather than in his basement office. Work lately had been a bit more of a chore, as he thought of it. On top of his regular duties and his boss riding his ass for every little thing, he was now concerned about his partner. Though she jokingly threatened him with bodily harm if he changed any aspect of how he treated her because of her illness, he still did it. He couldn't help it; it was his protective mechanism kicking in. He rose from the table, and started for the door. As he reached through his pockets to get his cash, he glanced though the peephole in his door, and was greeted with the sight of a red hat worn by the delivery person. He opened the door with one hand, and continued counting his money. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, still focused on his money.

"This!" was the reply. With that, Mulder looked up, only to be struck in the face by the glancing blow of a fist. Mulder was knocked off his feet, turning slightly as he fell, ending up lying face down on his floor. In an instant, the intruder was upon him, holding him down. As Mulder realized what was happening to him, he recognized the owner of that voice - the owner of the body that was now pinning him down after a surprisingly short struggle.

"Krycek, what the fuck are you doing?" Mulder thrashed under Krycek, but the years of being on the run had produced surprising strength in his captor and given him the advantage. He looked around, lifting his head to search for his weapon. But with one arm pinned under himself and his other arm pinned by Krycek's impressive strength, he finally gave in. "What do you want, Krycek?"

"I came here to talk to you, Mulder. I've got something for you. Some information that will help Scully." 

"Yeah right. Then why the hell did you just punch me in the face?"

"Well," Alex started, "Actually, that was payback for every friggin' time you hit me, Mulder." Alex maintained his weight on his former partner, not letting up yet. There was little need, as Mulder had finally quieted down to listen to him. But all the thrashing, and now with their bodies so close, Alex realized the effect Mulder was having on him. Alex tried not to think how long it had been since he was so close to a male body, much less one that was as beautiful as Mulder's. "Now, are you going to listen to me?" he asked, letting his grip on Mulder lessen just slightly.

"Fine" Mulder gave in. "Just get the fuck off me." 

Alex complied, though he felt the loss as his now fully erect cock was no longer nestled between the cheeks of Mulder's ass. He quickly turned and adjusted himself, then sat down on the couch and watched Mulder rise from his prone position on the floor. "OK, so let's have it." Mulder told him, mentally judging his proximity to his gun, just in case.

"Mulder, I'm not going to shoot you. If I'd wanted to do that, you'd be on the floor bleeding by now."

Mulder nodded an acknowledgement. It seemed that Alex did know him as well as he thought he did. "I don't know, Krycek. Can't be too careful around a rat-bastard like you. What is it that you want to talk about?" Mulder's eyes searched Krycek, as his face displayed the lack of trust he had for his former partner. 

Alex reached into his jacket pocket, producing a silver container. Opening it, he showed Mulder small tubes, each containing an orangish liquid. "This," he started, "is what they've done to Scully. When she was abducted-"

"Which YOU took part in, you bastard!"

"Hey, I was following orders. You had your boss, I had mine. You had your job to do, and so did I." Mulder looked at him with a mixture of contempt and disgust blazing across his face. He began again. "When she was abducted, they gave her a dose of this. This is what caused the cancer she's got now."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I had a hell of a time trying to get this. All you have to do is get it analyzed, and a therapy can probably be derived from it."

A look of distrust overcame Mulder's face. "Why should I trust you?" he began. "How do I know this isn't just some trick, or something that will make her worse?"

Krycek's expression went from having what Mulder considered to be a normal conversation (for Krycek at least), to that of a person with a painful past. "We all have demons in our past, Mulder." he said, glancing away from Mulder's face. "And if you had the chance to get rid of one, you'd do the same as me and you know it." It didn't take another word for Mulder to see the honesty and realize he was being told the truth.

Mulder reached over and took the vial from his former partner. "Where to get this analyzed..." Mulder wondered aloud, starting to search his brain for a confidential place to have it done.

"I've got an idea where" Krycek said, laughing quietly to himself. "Brian owes me one, and I know he can keep it to himself. We can trust him." He thought to himself /And of course I can see how the little bugger is making out with Scully/. 

Mulder got a wondering look, which was now beginning to duplicate itself on Krycek's face. "Brian...Pendrell? Is that who you mean?"

Krycek didn't like the vibes he was now getting from Mulder. "Yeah, why do you say it like that? What's wrong, did he quit the Bureau or something?" He forced a nervous laugh, not wanting to hear Mulder's reply.

His former partner crossed the room and sat next to him, which reminded Krycek of a film he once saw where the person sitting on the couch delivered grave news of the other person's beloved. As he remembered this, his face began to drain of all colour. "Krycek, Pendrell was killed a couple of months ago. He was in a bar, celebrating Scully's birthday when he took a bullet meant for another man." As the final words left Mulder's mouth, Alex's felt himself begin to go limp, causing endless wonder for Mulder. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Krycek tried to get to his feet, but felt himself collapse onto the floor. He body was overflowing with emotion, as if every part of himself were about to betray him. /It couldn't be, could it? My Brian is still alive. He *must* be/ he thought to himself, as his eyes welled up with tears. "No," Krycek kept saying, drawing himself up into a fetal position. Though Brian had ended their relationship, and Alex had hated him for it, try as he wanted to, his love for Brian had never waned. 

Mulder watched Krycek crumple upon the floor, trying to fathom what had brought this on. He had never seen such a display since Scully's mother had said goodbye to her daughter and husband... /No/ he thought to himself. /Krycek and Pendrell must have been lovers./ That was the only explanation. Mulder found himself on the floor next to Krycek in an instant, extending his arms around him, trying to comfort him. "Alex, I had no idea... I'm so sorry" he said, as Alex sobbed in his arms. Mulder gently rocked him, trying as he could to take the pain away. For as long as Alex had been on the road the need to suppress his emotions had been too great, but this was the final straw. He continued to sob uncontrollably, as the two rocked back and forth.

As Mulder gently stroked Krycek's dark, silk-like hair, he began to wonder what to do. They had been on the floor for what seemed like forever, and Krycek's sobbing continued feverishly. But he couldn't keep him on the floor for too long. As Mulder looked around, he saw that his bed was, for the most part, free of books and papers. His bed was more like a book shelf or filing cabinet, as he always felt more comfortable sleeping out on the couch, like a guest in his own home. He gently put his arm underneath Krycek's shoulder, and began to raise them both from the floor, slowly making their way to the next room.

The bedroom door had been mostly opened, but the bulk of two men would not fit through easily. Mulder kept hold of Krycek while kicking the door the rest of the way open. As they approached the bed, he pulled Krycek near him and positioned their bodies on the side of the bed closest to him. He knelt down, rolling Krycek down gently, until his body was almost all on the bed. Mulder let go of him to get the rest of Alex's body onto the bed, only to have one of his hands cupped and drawn close to Krycek's body. He used his one free hand to reach down and pull Krycek's legs up onto the bed, then sat down next to Krycek, still comforting him.

Within a few more minutes, the sobbing began to slow somewhat. Mulder continued to reassure Krycek, all the while whispering comforting thoughts and touching his face and hair gently. As it got quieter and quieter, Mulder gently rose from the side of the bed to head for the bathroom and get a cool washcloth for Alex. As his hands slipped from Alex's body, Alex's body tensed. "No, Mulder... Don't leave me! No!" he pleaded with him. "Just stay with me, please?"

Mulder took his position with Krycek on the bed, climbing up behind him, an stretched himself out, their bodies forming a comforting "spoon" position. He held Krycek until exhaustion set in, and they slept.

\--------

The first rays of sunshine entered Mulder's window, falling gently upon his face. As he started to once again become coherent, Mulder realized that last night, for the first time in quite a while, he had slept quite well. No nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night, just a good night's sleep. It was then that he realized that he was not alone. A warm body was next to his, it's muscular form a complement to his own. In an instant, the events of the previous night flooded his memory. He opened his eyes and focused on Krycek's body lying next to him, and became aware that a pair of deep green eyes were studying him intensely. "Krycek?" he began.

"Mornin' Mulder..."

"How are you doing? You OK?"

Krycek sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sorry about last night. I had no idea that Brian..." he started, but as soon as the emotion began to well up in him, he put his defenses up. "Well, there's no sense in going into that all over again." Alex placed his hand out, putting it gently on Mulder's chest. "But thank you. Thanks for helping me out last night." 

The rough hand on his chest startled Mulder slightly. As Krycek's hand lingered momentarily, it's effect on Mulder started. His morning erection which had been going away, now throbbed with new life in the pants he still wore from the night before. Mulder blushed slightly and he stammered, "No, uh, no problem. You needed help, and I was just doing what I needed to do."

Krycek realized from the blush emerging on Mulder's face, what effect his hand was having on his ex-partner, and started to withdraw it. Though he was attracted to Mulder, he didn't want to jeopardize their newly created bond with each other. As his hand drew nearer to his own body, Mulder suddenly reached out and grabbed it with his own two hands and brought it towards him, mimicking Krycek's own actions of the night before. "Mulder..." he began, but Mulder placed his palm back on his chest with one hand, and put his fingers to Krycek's lips, to quiet him.

"It's ok." Mulder said softly, his hands flowing gently from Krycek's lips to his hair, then to his shoulders. Mulder pulled himself and Krycek together, his arms enveloping Krycek into his body. Krycek's eyes searched Mulder for an answer to his newfound behaviour, but found none. What he did find was Mulder's passion. The passion that Mulder used to focus on his job, on his search for the truth, was now focused on Alex. 

Mulder smiled nervously at Krycek. Though he had been bold enough to finally go with his feelings, letting Krycek know how he felt, he was now unsure as to his next move. The feelings of desire for another man had been repressed deep down for so long. His arms began to betray him, and he began to shake slightly with nervousness.

As if on queue, Krycek read the uncertainty within Mulder, and realized it was his turn to comfort. He hugged Mulder tightly, drawing his lips to Mulder's. His lips grazed Mulder's slightly, Mulder's warm breath pouring over his face. He put his lips to Mulder's again, this time adding more and more pressure. As they kissed, Krycek thrust his tongue deep into Mulder's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Mulder returned the kiss, his hands now exploring his new lovers body, the muscles acting as an intoxicant to both men.

Both men began to rip at each other's clothing, wanting desperately to be as close to each other as possible. Mulder shed his shirt, while Krycek's pants and socks quickly followed to the floor. As each man stripped down, skin drew over skin, heightening their passion. Mulder put his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and began do draw them down, when Krycek's hand stopped him. Krycek's eyes left Mulder's, and he trailed kisses over Mulder's lips, down his throat, and into the small patch of hair on Mulder's chest. He paused slightly, giving each of Mulder's eraser-like nipples a generous lick with his hot tongue, then nipped at them lightly with his teeth.

Krycek continued raining kisses upon Mulder's chest, then lingered around his stomach where he licked the small bellybutton he found before him. As he did so, Mulder sighed heavily, bringing out the formation of six well defined abdominal muscles. He brought his hand to them, fondling them as his teeth found the waistband of the underwear. As Alex's hand continued to explore Mulder's torso, his teeth pulled down the boxers, revealing a meaty cock already glistening with precum. With one last tug, the boxers were now pulled down. Alex brought his nose up to the large, globe-like testicles that moved almost hypnotically in their sac. As he took in Mulder's aroma, his tongue darted out, lapping at both eagerly. Mulder began to buck, thrusting into Alex's face. Krycek brought his hand from where it had been, playing with Mulder's left nipple, and held the throbbing cock between his fingers, aiming it for his mouth.

The sensation took Mulder by suprise. He felt as if his whole body had been enveloped in warmth and moistness. When he opened his eyes and gazed up on the site of Krycek going down on him, the sensations doubled. He thrust deep into Alex's throat, craving every inch of it for his own pleasure. Just as he thought it could get no better, Alex took his member deeper than Mulder had ever experienced. As he did this, Alex opened his mouth slightly and began to lick at Mulder's balls, as Mulder's cockhead was massaged by the muscles in Alex's throat. "Oohh... You've gotta.. *UGH* You've gotta stop, Krycek... *Mmmm*"

Alex knew that Mulder was close. He'd felt the cockhead flare in his mouth. But he wasn't done with Mulder just yet. He let Mulder's cock slip from between his lips, landing with a smack against Mulder's stomach. Before Mulder could signal this tremendous sense of loss, Alex was back up face-to-face with Mulder, kissing him passionately. "You, um, got any lube handy Mulder?"

Mulder looked at him with a wicked grin spread across his face. He leaned over to his nightstand and presented a tube of KY Jelly as if it were the ultimate present. Krycek took it in his hand, undoing the top with his fingers nimbly. He squeezed from the bottom of the tube, forcing the cold, clear gel out and onto his forefinger. As he planted a kiss on Mulder's neck, his arm disappeared behind his own body, spreading the gel around his anus generously. His hand then went to work spreading the substance over Mulder's thick cock, sending Mulder close to the edge. 

Now prepared, Alex leaned down on his arm and kissed Mulder. In the next instant, he leaned back pressing Mulder's cock to the entrance of his ass. Mulder instinctively bucked. "Whoa... Take it easy there. This will just take a..." and with that, the head of Mulder's cock penetrated the ring of his ass, sending a slight burning sensation throughout Alex's body. He inhaled through his teeth and slammed his eyes shut, as if to rid himself of the pain that he felt. It seemed to work. Alex exhaled and looked down on Mulder's face and chest, as he lowered himself further onto Mulder's cock.

Alex lifted his body slightly, countering Mulder's thrusts. With each one, Mulder got deeper and deeper into Alex's body, threatening to lose himself. As Mulder's hands guided Krycek's hips, Krycek took his hand and began to masturbate himself. With each stroke, clenched his asscheeks, and action that Mulder felt as he pumped his cock into Alex. Alex met each stroke with that of his hand on his cock, trying to intensify the session even more. Though he wanted this moment to last forever, he felt himself approach the edge. As his fist flew faster on his cock, he looked deep into Mulder's eyes, the pools of green that seemed to be screaming to him. That was all it took. Alex threw his head back and moaned, while his cock sent semen flying all over Mulder's chest and his thighs. As he kept pumping out the milky white substance, his ass tightened, sending Mulder to the edge. Krycek's orgasm started to subside, as Mulder thrust deeply into his ass. Mulder's hands pushed Krycek's hips down as far as they would allow, as he spilled his seed deep into Alex's body. Mulder cried out, as the last of his cum made it's way into Krycek's ass.

Alex collapsed on top of Mulder, both bodies panting heavily as if just having finished a marathon. He kissed Mulder in an open mouthed, breathy kiss, and let Mulder's cock slip from his ass. As Alex lay down next to him, the two stared into each other's eyes, preserving the moment. Alex lay on his side, resting his head on Mulder's heaving chest and played with the small hairs found there. Without another word, Mulder cradled Krycek into his arms, holding him to his chest until both were deep asleep.

\-------

Mulder woke up, noting that his newfound lover was no longer at his side. He got up and wandered through his apartment, not finding him. All he found was a note that read, "I love you, and I WILL be back. Alex." He pulled the note to his chest and let out a painful sigh. "You'd better be, Krycek. You'd better be..."


End file.
